


A Dream

by emo_lonrr



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg Lestrade - Freeform, M/M, Monday prompt, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Mystrade Monday, Mystrade Monday Prompts, mystrade, mystrade flash fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_lonrr/pseuds/emo_lonrr
Summary: Mystrade Monday Prompt #11“If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a smut.

Mycroft was standing on a cliff. To be exact, on the edge. And he fell.

He woke up in the bed with a jolt. His heart was racing, sweat was dripping from his brow, his naked chest was gleaming with it. He instantly reached for his phone.

"Don't worry, Gregory", said the darkness. Greg's hand straight went to his heart as he screamed loudly, "Fuck". He flipped the switch of the lamp.

"Apologies Gregory. My motive was not to scare you", said Mycroft.

"If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”

"You talk funny Gregory." A twitch at the corner of the mouth was formed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mycroft"

"You said something in your texts. You were drunk last night. You said you dreamt about me and to come to meet you as soon as possible."

"How long have you been sitting there? Should've woken me up and when is it a crime to text a person who went to a date and left in-between" 

Greg was naked and the sheen of sweat was rolling down his pecks deliciously, Mycroft licked his lips, thinking about licking those rolling drops of his body, lick him clean. He was instantly hard and he did see Greg take a glance at his crotch.

"Umm.. 2 hrs and 23 minutes. But don't worry you looked good sleepin- ", Mycroft just realised what he said. He abruptly stopped with an undignified squawk. Greg was grinning and slowly took off his sheet to show off his muscular leg and how little did his boxer did to hide his erection.

Mycroft blushed and the skin turned red. His freckles became more prominent and Greg's arousal just spiked. Mycroft seems frozen in the chair he was sitting on. He was openly staring at Greg and his body, despite his age he looks fitter than most people his age. He saw a glint of silver from his chest and when he realised what it was, his throat dried, he was sweating and he became painfully hard. Greg was nearing him when he saw his gaze at his barbell. He smirked and slowly directed his hand to his nipple, gently playing with his piercing. Moaning when he tugged at it with a little force. He came to his knees in between Mycrofts leg. Gently burrowing his face and nosing the prick.

* * *

They both were lying in Greg's bed after eventful activities which tired them both. Mycroft was still licking and tugging at his nipples from time to time. 

"What did you dream about Greg?"

"You called me Greg and not Gregory. Post bliss Mycie is amazing. And it was just a stupid dream"

"Don't call me mycie" Mycroft bites his nipple makes him jump and then soothes him into dawn.

**The End**


End file.
